36 Hours
by NettieC
Summary: Harm gets 36 hours leave to see his family and share their love before he has to leave them once more. Mac may understand the nature of duty, however their 5 year old daughter doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.  
AN:This is all in fun and mistakes are mine. It doesn't really fit in anywhere and is just some H&M fluff. **

36 Hours

Half awake in the middle of Wednesday night, Mac took in the tearful little girl tugging on her arm.  
"Mommy..." Came the pitiful cry and Mac was wide awake.  
"What is it, pumpkin?" she asked, pulling back the covers and scooping up her distressed five year old daughter.  
"I miss daddy," she sobbed, snuggling into her mother.  
"I miss daddy too," Mac replied, kissing the child's head.  
"I want him to come home," she said, clinging onto Mac's tee.  
"I want that too," she replied quietly as she rubbed her daughter's back.  
"I don't want him to get dead," she sobbed and to that Mac had no reply.

Kissing her daughter's head once more, Mac pulled Lily closer and sighed deeply. Her beautiful daughter had started sleeping through the night at six months old and Mac had considered herself blessed; however, that all ended two weeks ago and now they both missed Harm more than ever.

Deployed to Afghanistan two months ago to replace the incumbent who was on four months leave, Harm found spending time away from his wife and child painfully hard. Each email, each phone call, reminded him of just how far away the loves of his life were. Invariably, he'd find himself in tears, many nights, just staring at their photos.

As hard as it was, Harm was there because it was his duty and he was proud to serve. With another two months to go, he checked off the half way mark of his deployment and prayed it wouldn't be extended. He'd already missed Lily's first day of school and the tooth fairy's first visit along with a whole host of mundane daily tasks he'd never thought he'd miss.

Reaching for his cell, Harm just needed to hear Mac's voice. In recent calls, she'd sounded so tired and he would have given anything just to hold her in their bed once more.  
"MacKenzie," she said wearily, grabbing the cell before it woke Lily.  
"Hello, beautiful," he said.  
"Mmm, Harm," she replied, dreamily. "You okay?" she asked, now more alert, knowing he was always careful with the time differences.  
"I know it's late there, I was just missing you and needed to hear your voice," Harm said, looking at her photo.  
"I miss you too, baby, so much," she replied. "Wish you were here."  
"Wish I was there too," he said, tears forming.

Before anything else was said, Lily started to cry and Harm could hear Mac trying to console their daughter.  
"Daddy's on the phone," Mac told her. "Here talk to him." She had meant it to placate Lily but it only served to distress her further.  
"I'm sorry, Harm," Mac replied, sitting and hoisting Lily up so she was nestled in her arms. "I have to..."  
"What's going on?" he asked, concerned by the utter sadness he could hear down the line.  
"Lily's a bit upset," Mac informed him.  
"I can hear that. Is she sleeping with you again?" he asked, knowing this was something new.  
"Came in about twenty minutes ago," she said, rubbing Lily's back.  
"Put her on," he said and Mac offered Lily the cell once more but Lily just buried her head further into Mac and cried.  
"No luck, Harm. Sorry, sweetheart," Mac replied, knowing how upset Harm would be listening to all of it.  
"What's going on with her?" he asked again.  
"Amy Michaels, a girl in her class, her dad was killed over there two weeks ago and she's been fretting badly for you ever since," Mac said, she'd been debating whether to tell Harm or not, and now it was done.  
"Oh god," he said, "No wonder she's so upset," he added, trying not to cry at his baby girl's distress.  
"Yeah, she's been getting better during the day but night time's been a struggle," Mac admitted as she kissed Lily's head.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
"Because there's nothing you can do from there and I didn't want you to fret for her too, well, more than you already do," she said with a deep sigh.  
"Has she calmed down now?" he asked, listening intently for his daughter in the background.  
"Yeah, she's drifting off again," Mac said, hoping that Lily would now sleep through until morning.  
"I'm so sorry I'm not there," Harm said wistfully.  
"I'm sorry too but we know it can't be helped," she replied. Mac knew as well as anybody that duty was duty and you didn't pick and choose it.  
"I love you both so much," he said, knowing that his time was almost up.  
"We love you too," Mac replied as the first of her tears trickled down her cheeks. She could handle him serving their country; she could handle being a single parent. The thing she found the hardest was saying goodbye.  
"I'll phone you as soon as I can," he promised.  
"Okay, that will be great," she said with a sniffle.  
"Bye, Mac," he said and then the line dropped out.

Mother and daughter were curled up in bed again in the early hours of Saturday morning when Mac stirred to the feeling there was somewhere else there.  
"God, you're more beautiful than I remember," Harm said, sitting down facing her, his thumb tracing the swell of her cheek.  
"Harm?" she said, trying to sit up but being impeded by the child attached to her.  
"Yeah, it's me," he said, smiling wearily.  
"How? Why?" she asked, before looking over his body. "You're not hurt are you?"  
"No, I'm fine," he replied. "Just a little dirty and scruffy," he added, running his hand over his stubble.

Shaking her head, Mac tried to find some clarity.  
"Am I dreaming?" she asked, tentatively reaching out and touching his hand.  
"No, Mac, I'm really here," he said, smiling.  
"You said nothing about leave, did you?" she questioned. "I'm sure I would have remembered."  
"No, it was a last minute thing," he replied. "After I heard you two on Wednesday, I just had to come and see you. So I begged, borrowed and traded and now, I'm here."  
"For how long?" she asked, her hand finally moving to snake around his neck.  
"Thirty six hours," he replied. "Got to be at Andrews at noon tomorrow."  
"Not nearly long enough," she replied, pulling him down to kiss her.  
"I know," he mumbled into her mouth. "I know."

Not able to take the kiss any further because of the presence of their daughter, Mac pulled back before leaning down to the child.  
"Lily," she called softly. "Lily, wake up."

With a few more calls and soft shakes, Lily wearily opened her eyes.  
"Mommy," she said. "I'm still tired."  
"I know, pumpkin," Mac said. "But I have a surprise for you."  
"What?" she said with a big yawn.

Pointing towards Harm, Mac helped the child turn around. "Look who's here!"  
"Daddy!" she exclaimed, jumping up and launching herself at her father.  
"Hello, Lily," he replied, smothering her in kisses. "I've missed you so, so much."  
"Missed you too," she replied, squeezing him tightly. "Are you home for good?"  
"No, pumpkin, just til tomorrow," he replied and watched as her eyes filled with tears.  
"But I don't want you to go back," she cried.  
"I know, Lily, but you know it's daddy's job to go," he soothed, stroking her head.  
"But I don't want you to get dead," she continued, holding tight to him.

At that, Harm didn't know what to say. While he would do everything in his power to return safely to his family, war came with no guarantees.  
"I don't want to get dead either," he finally replied. "I'm going to do my best to stay safe."

Not happy with her father's response in the least, Lily climbed back into her mother's arms.  
"Don't let him go, mommy," she said sternly, clutching onto Mac's arm. "Tell him no!"  
"We've talked about this, Lily," Mac said calmly. "It's mommy and daddy's job to serve the country and now it's daddy's turn to go away. It's a very important job and it keeps all the little girls and boys safe."  
"I don't care!" she retorted. At five, the purpose of serving one's country was lost on her. All she knew was that she wanted her daddy and that all the wishing in the world wouldn't ensure he'd come home alive.  
"Okay, okay," Mac said quietly, pulling herself and daughter down under the covers. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. You go to sleep now," she whispered, kissing her head. "Love you."  
"Love you, mommy," came the yawned reply.  
"I love you too, Lily," Harm said, kissing her cheek.  
For a few moments, Lily just looked at him. "Amy's daddy's dead, you know?"  
Harm simply nodded. "Love you," he repeated.  
But Lily said nothing.

In less than five minutes Lily was sound asleep and snoring softly. It was then that Mac looked up and saw the tears on her husband's cheek.  
"Lily loves you very much, baby," Mac said, caressing his face. "Very much."  
"I know," he said, drawing a deep breath.  
"And I love you too," she replied, bringing him to her for a kiss.  
"Love you so much," he replied, kissing her.

Gently easing herself away from her daughter, Mac climbed out of bed and walked around it, offering her hand to Harm.  
"How about a proper kiss?" she asked, as he wrapped his arms around her.

Pressing into him, Mac threaded her arms around his neck as he leant down, tenderly brushing his lips across hers.  
"God, I've missed you so much," he whispered as his lips settled over hers.

The kiss was tender and loving but quickly became desperate and passionate as their need for each other escalated. Lily turned over in bed and Mac pulled back.  
"I think you should go have a shower, Harm," she whispered almost breathlessly.  
"I'd rather stay here kissing you," he replied, pulling her back.  
"If you go have a shower, I'll join you," she said, raising an eyebrow.  
Harm's shirt was off before he even reached the bathroom door.

Ensuring Lily was truly asleep, Mac slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her, just in case. The sight of her naked husband sent Mac's senses into overdrive. It was obvious he'd spent his down time working on his physical fitness and if his strongly defined muscles suggested anything, it was that he was using weights as a substitute for his physical encounters with his wife.

"Like what you see?" he asked, turning and smiling when he found her staring.  
"Oh yeah," she said with a hungry grin. "Very much so."  
"Well, it's all yours," he replied, moving to her and tugging Mac's nightie over her head. "And all this is..."  
"Yours," she supplied, before reaching into the shower to turn on the taps.

As she stepped in and adjusted the temperature, she realised Harm hadn't followed her. "What?" she asked, as he stood outside and stared at her.  
"When were you going to tell me?" he asked, pointing at her.  
"Tell you what?" she asked, looking down at your body.  
"You're pregnant," he said, staring at the barely noticeable swell.

Mac stared at him long and hard, this wasn't how she wanted him to find out and she hadn't thought she was showing at all. Trust him to be so observant when it came to her body.  
"Mac?" he prompted when she gave no response. "Talk."  
"We're pregnant," she admitted, her gaze dropping to her abdomen. "About eleven weeks..." her voice trailed as she looked up to meet his gaze.  
"Eleven weeks?" Harm echoed, not moving.  
"Yeah, a memento of that farewell weekend we had before you left," she said, her eyes filling with tears.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, finally moving and wrapping her in his arms.  
"Well," she started slowly. "I only found out about three weeks ago. I hadn't been feeling well for a few weeks but it was nothing major and I thought maybe it was because I was missing you so much. Then Harriet said something about being pregnant, so I took the test and it was positive – I went to my doctor and he confirmed it."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he repeated, using his hand to draw her face up.  
"I was going to. I tried to figure out the best way to do it and decided to have an ultrasound and send you the picture as a surprise. But then, Mitch Michaels died and Lily was so upset, and I didn't know whether you'd be happy or distressed and so, I just did nothing about it," she admitted. "I haven't told anyone."  
"Well, I'm very, very happy about it," Harm replied quickly kissing his wife. "And now I know, you can tell the world." He kissed her again and again, moving her backwards and under the water spray.

Although the shower cubicle wasn't the most comfortable place for Harm and Mac to express their mutual desire and love for each other, it was a suitable substitute, given their bed was occupied by a five year old.

Holding Mac close as she came down from another blissful high, Harm raked his fingers through her short sodden locks.  
"Are you going to let your hair grow again in this pregnancy?" he asked.  
"You prefer it longer, don't you?" she asked, looking up at him, a sleepy, satisfied smile on her lips.  
"Yeah," he admitted. "But you're sexy regardless."  
"You're sexy yourself," she countered, her hands locking behind his neck as she pulled herself up his body once more.  
"Water bill's going to be huge this month," Harm murmured as he nuzzled into her neck.  
"Don't care," Mac replied, lifting one leg up and hooking it around his waist, ready for another round of loving.

When the alarm went off at 0800, Harm reached out and turned it off, wondering why such devices were ever invented. Looking down, he smiled at his wife and daughter curled up in his arms, leaning down he kissed them both.  
"Mmm, time to get up?" Mac mumbled, opening her eyes.  
"Well, the alarm went off," he replied. "Don't know if that means we have to get up."  
"Yeah, we do," she yawned. "Lily's got dance at 0930."  
"Dance?" he questioned. "When did she start dance?"  
"About a month ago," Mac yawned again. "Most of the girls in her class go, and she wanted to as well. Lily told you about it the day before she started."  
"Oh yeah," he nodded. "I just thought it was a one off thing."  
"Nope, every week," she replied wearily.  
"You're exhausted, Mac," Harm said, kissing her head once more.  
"That's because you exhausted me," she replied dreamily.

Harm grinned; exhausting his wife was his favourite pastime. "What if I take Lily to dance and you get some sleep?"  
"That would be good," Mac replied with a smile. "Just depends on Lily," she added, not sure how the child would react to her father today.  
"Well, let's find out," he said, reaching down and tussling Lily's hair. "Wake up, pumpkin."

It took a few minutes before Lily was awake enough to speak.  
"You've got dance, pumpkin," Mac said. "So, it's time to get up."  
Lily's face brightened, she loved dance.  
"Daddy would love to see you dance, Lily," she continued. "Would you like him to take you?"  
Lily became serious once more as she studied her father's smiling face and considered the offer before nodding.  
"Are you coming too, mommy?" she asked.  
"Just you and daddy – he can even take you to IHOP on the way home," Mac added, trying to sweeten the deal and allow father and daughter some special time.  
Lily nodded again.  
"Then this afternoon, Mattie is coming to take you to the performance," she continued.  
"Performance of what?" Harm asked, feeling out of touch.  
"Jonas Brothers have a matinee performance and Mattie thought that Lily might like something fun to do," Mac explained.  
"Sounds like a good idea," he replied.  
"Then we can all go out for dinner," Mac said. "Mommy, daddy, Mattie and Lily."  
"Where will we go?" Lily asked.  
"How about you decide?" Harm said, hoping to see his daughter smile once more.

Lily just nodded again and Harm sighed; his baby girl wasn't the bright, chatty child he'd left behind two months ago and it broke his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.  
AN:This is all in fun and mistakes are mine. It doesn't really fit in anywhere and is just some H&M fluff. **

**Part 2/4**

xoxHMoxox  
For a long while, Harm stood in the doorway of his bedroom and watched his wife sleep. She was incredibly beautiful with her hair mussed and a contented expression on her face. Realising he was wasting a precious opportunity, Harm stripped off completely before sliding in beside her.

Extending his arms, Harm smiled when Mac repositioned herself, so her head was on his chest and her hands were on his back. Peppering her head with soft, gentle kisses, Harm whispered his love for her over and over again.

"Mmm, love you too," Mac murmured as she started to stir.  
"I love you, Mac," he repeated, kissing her forehead.  
"Mmm," she moaned as she stretched. With her eyes still closed her hand wandered down to its favourite resting place, Harm's butt. It was then her eyes sprung open.  
"You're naked!" she whispered, not wanting to alert the entire household.  
"Yes, I am," he replied with a grin. "Thought it would save time."  
"But you need to take Lily to dance," she said, trying to sit up.  
"Already done," he said, pulling her back to him.  
"Already?" she questioned. There was no way she could have fallen asleep so quickly and slept so long.  
"Yep," Harm said, kissing her nose. "And before you ask, Mattie and Lily have already left for the concert, so it's just you and me."  
"Really?" she questioned. "What time is it?" She craned her neck around to check the time and Harm laughed. The only time her precise time telling skill was off was during pregnancy.

"Time for me to make love to my wife," he replied, rolling over so he was above her. "Unless you want to sleep some more," he added when she yawned.  
"I do," she replied, linking her hands behind his neck. "I want to sleep with you."  
"Oh, okay," Harm said, rolling back but Mac moved with him ending up resting on his chest.  
"You do know that when I said sleep I meant _sleep_," she said with a grin. "Which we both know means anything but slumber."  
"Oh," he replied. "You want to _sleep_ sleep, as opposed to sleep."  
"Definitely," she answered, kissing his jaw. "Now, I think I'm overdressed for the occasion, don't you?"  
"I think you are," he agreed, his hands wandering down her body to clasp the hem of her nightgown. "And I know just how to solve the problem."  
"I knew I married you for a reason," she sassed, pushing up as her nightgown was pulled from her.  
"And was that the only reason?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"One of many," she replied, slowly moving her body up and down on his, enjoying the immediate response she received.  
"And what were the others," he asked, trying to hold her still so this wouldn't all be over before it began.  
"Well, you're incredibly sexy," she started, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Whether you're in dress whites or naked..." She kissed him again. "Although I prefer naked..."  
"When I'm with you I prefer to be naked," he said, his lips finding hers.  
"And you are intelligent and compassionate and loving and..." She paused to deepen the kiss to impossible levels.  
"That all?" he asked breathlessly as Mac pulled back.  
"And because I love you so very much," she said as her hands framed his face and she gazed into his eyes.  
"That's the one I wanted to hear," he said, as he brought her face back down for another endless kiss.

The next few uninterrupted hours were filled with gentle, easy love making – something in contrast with the desperate and urgent scenes in the shower after he'd first arrived home. Lying entwined and sated, Mac lazily ran her finger around his chest.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, surprising her, she was sure he'd drifted off to sleep.  
"That I'm very lucky," she replied, not looking up at him, not wanting him to see her tears.  
"Then are those happy tears?" he questioned, drawing her face up and swiping his thumb over her tears.  
"Yeah," she sighed and nodded.  
"Mac?" he questioned. For someone so happy, she looked incredibly sad to him.  
"I am happy," she reiterated. "Just sad that our time together is so short."  
"I'm sad about that too," he replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
"I'm so glad you came to see us," she continued, raising his hand before placing it on her abdomen. "And that you know about junior here."  
"I'm glad I know about junior too," he said, kissing her head once more.  
"And that Lily got to spend time with you," Mac said, pressing closer to him. "She's missed you so much, especially lately."  
"She was so adorable at dance, Mac," Harm said, trying to alleviate his wife's sadness. "In her pink tights and tutu, she looked so cute."  
"She is cute, not exactly coordinated though, is she?" she asked, rolling over so she was on his stomach.  
"Um, no," he replied with a chuckle. "She's got the height from me and her long legs just seem to have a mind of their own."  
"In Lily's first lesson, I thought she looked like a newborn foal trying to find its feet," she said with a laugh. "All gangly and awkward."  
"Well, she must have improved in the last few weeks because she seemed a little more coordinated today – well, as coordinated as five year olds can be," Harm offered, taking a quick glance at the clock.  
"What time will they be back?" Mac asked, knowing he was trying to work out the evening's agenda.  
"Mattie said she'd phone at the end and we'll make dinner arrangements then. There's not much point of them coming home, if we are going to head back in for dinner," he explained.  
"Did Lily say where she wanted to go?" she asked, as her fingers raked through his hair.  
"The last report was she couldn't decide between Chucky Cheese and Wendy's," he said with an air of disgust. "I swear you've corrupted her."  
"I have not!" Mac said emphatically. "Last week, we went to Romano's and she ordered a salad rather than fries. Now, who do you think she got that from? Hey?"  
"That's daddy's girl!" he replied, grinning widely. "Anyway," he continued. "Mattie said she'd try and persuade Lily to choose something I may find appealing and let us know. Said she'd call about five thirty, six, at the latest."

Mac checked the clock and smiled widely. "That gives you twenty seven minutes, sailor... I'll advise you to put them to good use. There's no saying when you'll get this opportunity again."  
"What about tonight?" he asked, rolling them back over.  
"That would be good, but I can't guarantee our daughter will want to sleep in her own bed," Mac said with a sigh.  
"Good point," he agreed and then filled in the next twenty seven minutes in a perfectly suitable manner.

Much to Harm's relief, Lily chose Romano's for dinner and he was sure Mattie had a lot to do with it.  
"Couldn't let you eat at Chucky Cheese's on your only night home," Mattie whispered as she walked into the restaurant behind Lily and Mac.  
"Thank you," Harm replied, kissing her head. While there was no legal claim and Mattie was over 18, she would always be Harm's, and by virtue of marriage, Mac's, eldest child and it was a title she welcomed.

Romano's was a traditional Italian family restaurant, with red and white checked table cloths, lots of noise and an endless supply of pizza and pasta.  
As they were shown to their booth, Lily tugged on Mac's hand.

"Yes, pumpkin?" she replied, leaning down to her daughter.  
"Can I sit next to daddy?" she asked, glancing in her father's direction.  
"Sure," Mac replied with a grin. "I'm sure he'll love it."  
With a quick jiggling of positions, Mac ensured that father and daughter were seated side by side.  
"Thanks," Harm mouthed to Mac, as Lily moved closer to him, her head leaning on his arm. Mac just winked at him and grabbed the menu.  
"I am starving," she announced, realising that she hadn't eaten all day. "I think I could have one of everything."  
"Well, I see your appetite's back," Mattie said with a knowing look at Harm.  
"Yes, it is," Mac said, nodding. "Though it's got little to do with Harm being home..." she began, knowing this was the perfect time to tell of the coming addition. "Well, being home _this_ weekend," she amended.  
"What is it due to?" Mattie asked, putting down her menu.  
"Lily?" Mac called, wanting her daughter to hear this news. When she had her attention, she continued. "I'm having a baby."  
"Whoo hoo! Way to go!" Mattie exclaimed, leaning in to hug Mac. "Didn't waste any time, did you, Harm? Must have been a big day!" she sassed.  
"Mac's eleven weeks along ... so it's been a work in progress," Harm replied, not wanting to confirm Mattie's idea that all he and his wife had done all day was have sex, even if it was true.

Noting Lily had yet to respond, Harm turned to her. "Isn't it exciting, Lily?" he said. "You're going to have a new brother or sister." Lily looked from her father to her mother.  
"Lily?" Mac prompted. "What is it?"  
"Are you still going to love me?" she asked, her big blue eyes filling with tears.  
"Of course, pumpkin," Harm said wrapping his arms around her. "We will always love you."  
"Okay," she replied, snuggling into her dad. "Then I guess a baby's okay."

Taking into account Lily's less than enthusiastic response, Mac decided to steer the conversation away from the usual boy / girl and name debates that often ensued after such announcements, and instead focused on her daughter.

"Did you like the Jonas Brothers, Lily?" she asked after the waiter had taken their orders.  
"They were good," she replied, playing with her fork.  
"What songs did they do?" Harm asked, trying to muster some information.  
"The same ones on the CD," she answered, looking to Mattie.  
"We had great seats, didn't we, Lily?" Mattie enthused. "Tenth row, centre, so we got to see it all really well."  
"Yeah," Lily said with a nod.  
"What was the best part?" Mac asked, glancing from her daughter to her husband.  
"I don't know," Lily sighed, fed up with all the questions.  
"What about you, Mattie?" Harm asked, redirecting the conversation. "Did you have a good day?"  
"I did, Harm," she replied happily. "Lily and I had a lot of fun... we had lunch when we got there and then had the Super Gulp and Popcorn Max for the performance. Lily even got the Jonas Brothers sweatshirt, which is in the car. It's so cute."

Both Harm and Mac knew Mattie was being overly enthusiastic for Lily's benefit, while feeding them the information their daughter wasn't. Mac reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks, Mattie," she said. "Lily's very lucky to have a wonderful big sister like you."  
"It was my pleasure," Mattie replied, looking to Lily. "We had a great time, didn't we, kiddo?" Lily actually smiled in response to Mattie, and Mac could only take it as a good thing.

The rest of dinner was a stilted affair, everyone trying to avoid topics which had the potential to upset Lily; so the subject of the baby was out, as to was Harm's return to and duty in Afghanistan. When Mac started to talk about the Roberts and the wonderful visit they had the previous weekend, Lily announced she needed the bathroom.

"I'll take her," Mattie offered, which meant everyone needed to stand and allow the two to leave. After they did, Harm sat next to Mac and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"Lily's really struggling at the moment, isn't she?" he asked, resting his head on Mac's.  
"Yeah," Mac agreed. "She was doing so well and was happy and okay about you being overseas until Mitch Michaels died, then nothing seemed to matter. I spoke to her teacher and school counsellor and they both said it is to be expected in these circumstances and to give her time ... but it's just so hard to see her like this."  
"I know," he said, kissing her head. "I'm so sorry I have to go back tomorrow and leave her like this."  
"Yeah, but that's the way it is," Mac said with a sigh. "Nothing we can do about it."  
"How about we go to the park tomorrow morning and take lots of family pictures so she at least knows I came home to see her?" Harm said, standing as his girls reappeared.  
"Good idea," she replied, standing for Mattie. To both their surprise, Lily scooted into Mattie's spot, while Mattie sat alongside Harm, shrugging her shoulders when they looked at her.  
"Didn't you want to sit with daddy?" Mac whispered into Lily's ear.  
"I did already," she replied, looking shyly at her father. "Now, I want to be with you, mommy."  
"Okay, then," she answered, hugging her close.

Mac knew in the coming months there would continue to be many times when Lily would just want her mommy, and that would primarily be because she missed her daddy desperately.

**Note:Let me start by saying that I really appreciate the people who read and review my stories. I am trying to reduce my online time and as I post my JAG stories on another site, and as reviews for here are limited, I'm wondering whether it's worthwhile to continue post them here as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.  
AN:This is all in fun and mistakes are mine. It doesn't really fit in anywhere and is just some H&M fluff. **

**Part 3/4**

xoxHMoxox

After farewelling Mattie at the restaurant and arriving back home, Harm carried a very sleepy Lily from the car to her bedroom. Mac followed, grabbing the child's pyjamas from under her pillow.  
"I think we'll skip bath time til tomorrow, pumpkin," she said, as Harm lowered the child onto the bed.  
"Daddy's leaving tomorrow," she said, her eyes still closed as her mother removed her shoes and socks.  
"Yes, he is," Mac confirmed, helping the child sitting up so Harm could help her out of her sweater. "But he'll be home again in two months, won't you, daddy?" she added, looking up at Harm.  
"I sure will be, mommy," he replied. "And that won't be long at all, will it?" he asked with mock enthusiasm.  
"Not at all," she replied.  
"Will you be home for Thanksgiving?" Lily asked buttoning her top.  
"No, pumpkin," he said.  
"Will you be home for Christmas?" she asked, looking at him.  
"Well, I'm due home about then, but I can't promise I'll make it in time," he said sadly as he watched her eyes fill with tears.  
"But we'll still have a great time," Mac interjected. "We'll have the tree and Santa and ..."  
"But I don't want Christmas if daddy's not here," she replied as a large tear slipped down her cheek. "It won't be the same."

It was then the reality of the situation overwhelmed Harm and he quickly kissed his daughter goodnight and excused himself before Mac could stop him. Ten minutes later, when Lily had finally settled and gone to sleep, Mac went in search of Harm.

She found him in the study, sitting in the armchair, a framed photo in his hand. Mac didn't need to ask which one it was; the tarnished frame was a giveaway. It was the last photo ever taken of father and son.  
Gently, she moved his arms and sat in his lap, draping her arms around his neck and pressing into him as he as he leant back into the chair.

"I just realised..." he began, before swiping at his tears. "That Lily is the age I was when I lost my dad."  
"I know," she said quietly.  
"You do?" he asked surprised.  
"Yeah...the thought has occurred to me in recent weeks," Mac replied, resting her head on his.  
"And I lost my father at Christmas..." he trailed, holding the picture up.  
"Yeah, I know," she agreed.  
"And if something was to happen to me, her Christmases would be ruined, just like mine were," he said sadly, as more tears fell.  
Struggling to find the words to comfort him, Mac kissed his head.  
"And she'd spend her life trying to remember a ghost," he added as he pulled his wife closer.  
"Harm, there are no guarantees, we both know that, but what are the odds the same thing would happen again?" she said, trying to put it into perspective for him. She'd never tell him she'd spent the nights after Mitch Michaels died crying herself to sleep over this very scenario.  
"Yeah, I know," he conceded. "But we both had extremely difficult childhoods... what happens if my legacy to our daughter... our children," he amended, placing his hand on Mac's abdomen, "Is to do the same to them?"  
"I've got no answers, baby," Mac said gently, kissing his cheek. "You'll just have to keep your head down."

For a long while, they just sat entwined on the armchair. As the future was unknown to all, they could only make the most of the time they did have and pray to God it would last the eternity they so desperately wanted.  
Just as Mac was going to suggest they make a move to bed, Lily appeared at the door, her face red and tearstained.  
"What is it, pumpkin?" Harm asked, stretching out his hand.  
"I had a bad dream and I went to mommy's bed and she wasn't there," Lily replied tearfully looking to Mac.  
"Come to mommy, baby," Mac said, opening her arms and scooping the child up onto her and Harm. "Do you want to tell us about it?" she asked, stroking the child's head.  
Lily looked at her father before shaking her head.  
"Do you just want to tell me?" she whispered, pulling the child closer to her. Lily nodded. "What happened?"  
Lily leant into her mother. "Daddy went away and he didn't come back... ever..." she whispered. "And I cried and cried and you cried and cried but he still didn't come back and then we got the same flag that Amy did ... that triangle one and you cried some more..."  
"Oh, Lily," Mac replied with desperate sadness. "You must have felt very sad."  
"I did," she replied, her tears falling onto Mac's shoulder.  
"But it was just a dream," Mac soothed. "It was a bad dream. Daddy's still right here."

Pulling away from her mother, Lily snuck a look at her father who reached out to stroke her head.  
"I'm right here, pumpkin," he said, gently.  
"Do you promise to come home, daddy?" she asked earnestly.  
"I promise I am going to do my best, Lily," he vowed, placing her hand on his heart.  
"Pinky promise?" she asked, holding out her pinky finger to him.  
"Pinky promise," Harm said, linking his pinky finger with hers.

Promise made, Harm wrapped his arm around his daughter and pulled her closer to him before kissing her head.  
"I love you so much, Lily," he said, kissing her once more.  
"I love you, daddy," she replied, kneeling on her mother to give her father a huge hug. "Can I sleep in your bed?"  
"You certainly can," he replied, as Mac extracted herself and helped father and daughter up.

Deciding which way they'd sleep wasn't an issue, as Lily settled herself on Harm's chest, and listening to his steady heartbeat promptly fell asleep. With one arm wrapped around his daughter, Harm extended the other one and waited for Mac to snuggle in close to him, so he could hold her too.  
"How are you doing?" Mac whispered, her free arm wrapped around her daughter, resting on Harm's.  
"I'm okay," he replied. "I'm a very lucky man to have you."  
"And I'm lucky to have you," she replied, kissing his chest.  
"And we just have to make the most of it and pray for the best," he continued, his fingers caressing her shoulder.  
"Yes, we do," Mac agreed.

Though both were desperate for sleep, they stayed awake chatting about everything and everything; both trying to make up for four months of separation in the 36 hours they had.  
By the time sleep claimed them, the morning sun was already fighting its way through the curtains. It was Lily who ended any thought of sleeping in by bouncing on the bed.  
"Mommy, daddy," she called. "Can we go to the park?" she asked, tugging on Mac's arm.  
"Yes, pumpkin," Mac mumbled, stretching.  
"Now, mom, can we go now?" she asked earnestly. "Dad said we'd spend the morning there before he goes and we can't waste any time."  
"Okay, okay," she conceded wearily, they wouldn't waste any of the precious moments they had left.

Showing some consideration for her husband, Mac had herself and Lily bathed and dressed before she woke Harm.  
"Harm, honey," she cooed, hovering above him. "Time to get up."  
"Mmm," he murmured, "Really?"  
"Yeah, it's early but Lily is anxious to get the park, so..." she began to explain.  
"Let's go then," Harm said, not wanting to waste any time either.

Up, showered and dressed within ten minutes, Mac packed the picnic breakfast into the car and was ready before Harm joined them at the car.  
The morning was cold and the air crisp as Harm placed their blanket on the park bench and opened up the basket.  
"I'm hungry, daddy," Lily said, propping herself at the end of the bench and waited for her breakfast.  
"Well, mommy's got lots of things here, pumpkin. What would you like?" he asked, foraging through the supplies.  
"Peanut butter and jelly," she said enthusiastically and Harm produced the sandwich and handed it to her.

Eating quickly, Lily declared she was finished and grabbed Harm's hand, dragging him to the playground equipment. First, there were the swings and a competition to see who could go the highest; Lily won. Then, there was the slide, then the spinning roundabout... after that one, Harm declared he needed a break and made his way back to Mac as Lily happily played in the climbing frame.  
"It's great to see her so happy this morning," Harm declared as he moved in behind Mac on the bench.  
"Yes, it is," Mac agreed, leaning back into him, glad for the warmth he provided.  
Two hours, and a hundred photos later, Mac called an end to the park session as the rain started to fall. Reluctantly, father and daughter gave up their hide and seek game and reported to the car, as instructed.  
They were home and settled on the sofa when Mac realised the time.  
"How do you want to do this?" she whispered, not wanting to draw Lily's attention to the conversation.  
For a moment, Harm looked at her puzzled before watching her eyes dart to Lily; then he understood.  
"I'll do it here," he replied, quietly. "Think it'll be easier for..."he tilted his head towards his daughter "...not to go out to Andrews. Don't you?"  
"Yeah," Mac agreed, dreading saying goodbye wherever the venue.

Their last hour together seemed to fly, and before Mac knew it, Harm was standing at the door, in uniform ready to depart once more.  
"I love you so much, Lily," he said embracing his daughter and smothering her head in kisses. "You always remember that, okay?"  
"Okay, daddy. Love you too," she replied tearfully, her arms locked around his neck.  
"And you be a good girl for mommy, okay?" he continued, hating the fact he'd have to let her go very soon.  
"I will," she promised, and all too soon Harm set her back down on the ground so he could turn his attention to his wife.  
Before he could speak, Mac wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly.  
"Love you so much, Harm," she declared as her lips claimed his.  
"Love you too," he replied, when she pulled back for air. "You take care of yourself, Mac ... plenty of rest..."  
"Sure," she said, nodding. "As much rest as I can working fulltime and with Lily."  
"Just remember junior here needs you to rest," he reminded her gently.  
"I will," she conceded, kissing him again and again.  
"As much as I hate to..." he began as Lily hugged his leg.  
"I know, you have to go," Mac finished for him.  
"Yeah, I do...I'll call you first chance I get, okay?" he vowed as he kissed his wife once more.  
"Okay," she acknowledged, scooping up their daughter and holding her close. "Say goodbye to daddy," Mac prompted, fighting her tears.  
"Bye, daddy," Lily said tearfully. "Please don't get dead."  
"Bye, Harm," Mac said, running her fingers across his face. "Be safe, okay?"  
"I will be," he promised before kissing them both one last time. "Goodbye."

**Note:Let me start by saying that I really appreciate the people who read and review my stories. I am trying to reduce my online time and as I post my JAG stories on another site, and as reviews for here are limited, I'm wondering whether it's worthwhile to continue post them here as well. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.  
AN:This is all in fun and mistakes are mine. It doesn't really fit in anywhere and is just some H&M fluff. **

**AN 2: Happy Easter to all who celebrate - I know this has ended at Christmas, but I'm sure you won't mind.**

xoxHMoxox

Epilogue: 2 months later  
Christmas Eve

Twenty weeks pregnant, feeling tired and exhausted due to the hectic pace of the office, Christmas preparations and running around after a five year old, Mac was looking forward to Christmas and the special surprise she had for her daughter.

Harm was coming home, after endless hours of negotiation and planning, he was due home by 2000 hours, courtesy of a series of military flights and General Cresswell's personal intervention.

Their plans for the evening were fairly simple; they'd be attending the Christmas Eve service with the Roberts', something Lily was looking forward to, and then have supper at the Roberts'. They would stop by The Wall on the way home and then Lily would be tucked up in bed waiting for Santa's arrival.

Lily knew of everything, except her father's arrival – it was kept a surprise, just in case it didn't come off.  
Well before the due time, Mac started pacing around, nervously tidying and shifting anything she could touch. An uneasy feeling had settled over her and she didn't want to acknowledge it. After sitting herself on the sofa with a magazine, on the pretence of resting, Lily came in and climbed into her lap.

"Are you sad, mommy?" she asked, kissing Mac's cheek.  
"No, pumpkin," Mac replied, putting down the magazine and cuddling her daughter.  
"You look sad," Lily continued, gently touching Mac's face.  
"I'm just tired," she replied, brushing Lily's hair back.  
"Do you miss daddy too?" she asked, snuggling into her.  
"Very much, Lily," Mac replied, kissing her cheek. "Very much."

Content with the answer and tired herself, Lily settled herself into Mac's arms and closed her eyes. For a long while, Mac held her close; thinking, wishing, hoping that within a few hours her husband would walk through the door and their Christmas would be just perfect.

When someone knocked on the door just after six, Mac eased Lily onto the sofa and padded over.  
"Bud?!" she said surprised. "I thought we ..." her voice trailed as she took in his demeanour. "What's wrong?"  
"Can we talk somewhere else?" he whispered, looking over at the sleeping child.  
Mac took him through to the kitchen and stood against the bench, knowing she'd need its support for the conversation that was coming.  
"What's wrong?" she asked again, her voice weaker than she would have liked.  
"Well, there's nothing confirmed yet," he began, his voice as nervous as he looked. "But General Cresswell received word about an hour ago that the plane Harm was supposed to be on went down, just after takeoff."  
"What?" Mac gasped, grabbing onto a chair.  
"Now, nothing is confirmed," Bud tried to reassure her as he pulled out a chair for her. "There's no evidence Harm was on the flight."  
"But it's the one he was supposed to get, wasn't it?" she questioned. "It was the one to get him back here in time for Christmas?"  
"Yeah, it was," he said, nodding.

Before anything else was said, there was another knock on the door. Mac excused herself, checked her daughter was still asleep, and opened it.  
"Trish! Frank!" she said, ushering them in. "We weren't expecting you."  
"Well, our plans changed and when you said Harm was..." Trish started and watched Mac's face crumble before she quickly retreated to the kitchen.  
"Mac, sweetheart," Trish said, following her in. "What is...Oh, Bud... what's going on?"

Bud looked from Harm's parents to Mac and, realising she wasn't able to speak, told the truth as he knew it. Slumping into a chair, Trish shook her head, this couldn't be happening, not again. Frank stood alongside her, gently rubbing her back. Mac stood leaning against the bench, looking out the kitchen window as her tears fell. Bud stood quietly, not sure as to what he should or shouldn't do.

Their moments of silent reflection ended when Lily came in and surprised them all.  
"Grandpa, grandma!" she exclaimed, jumping into Frank's arms. "I didn't know you were coming."  
"It's a surprise, Lily," Frank said, kissing the girl's head.  
"It's a good one," Lily said with a laugh, leaning down to hug her grandmother. Quickly, Trish wiped her face before hugging the child.  
"Hello, Lily," she said, holding her tight. "Are you all ready for Santa?"  
"Yes!" she said, dropping onto the floor. "Hi, Uncle Bud, where's Nicki and the others?"  
"They're still at home," Bud said, "They all having a nap so they can stay awake tonight."  
"That's what I just did," she said, pointing to the living room.  
"How about you show me that computer game Nicki played here last week?" he said, taking her hand and leading her away from the kitchen. "It's all she can talk about."  
"Oh, it's so cool, Uncle Bud," Lily enthused.

After they departed, Mac sat down beside Trish and took hold of her hands.  
"How do I tell her?" she questioned, locking eyes with her mother-in-law. "If it's true, how do I tell her?"  
"You just do," Trish replied quietly.  
"But how do you find the words?" she questioned. "How do you tell your five year old daddy may not be coming home?"  
"Sweetheart, you just tell her the truth because no matter how you try to sugar coat it, it will be the hardest thing you ever do... believe me," she whispered, her tears spilling once more.  
"It can't be true," Mac said, tearfully, although she'd had a bad feeling all day.  
"Bud said it was unconfirmed," Frank offered. "So, maybe Harm wasn't on that flight at all."  
"Maybe," Mac said, wiping her face. "So why hasn't he called to say he missed it?" she asked but no one answered.  
"What are the chances it's not him?" Trish asked, turning to her husband. "His father and grandfather both died early– leaving behind a young child... Grandma Sarah calls it the Rabb Legacy."

Legacy ... legacy ... it's the same term Harm had used. The very thought that Harm was right sent waves of nausea through her and Mac vomited into the kitchen bin.

The next few hours were spent making endless phone calls and occupying Lily so she didn't suspect anything was wrong. Deciding to keep things as normal as possible until they actually knew something official, the family went to the service and then back to the Roberts'. The kids kept Lily occupied playing with their newly acquired presents, while Bud spent most of the time in his study with Frank making call after call, all to no avail. Harriet tried to supply Mac and Trish with an endless supply of tea and food, but neither were interested.

Leaving earlier than anticipated, Mac and Lily headed to The Wall after dropping Frank and Trish at the house. It was a place Lily had been often and she ran straight up to the panel and traced her finger over her grandfather's name.

"Hi, poppy," she said, rubbing the name. "Merry Christmas."  
Mac came up beside her and traced the name. "Hi poppy," she repeated, fighting the tears stinging her eyes.  
"Poppy, I told daddy I'd say hello from him too," Lily continued. "He's in Afghanistan but he'll be home soon – he pinky promised me!"

Biting down on her lip, Mac turned from the panel so Lily wouldn't see her tears. As she looked down the dimly lit path, she saw a familiar figure – one she'd know anywhere.

"Merry Christmas, Lily," Harm called and his daughter turned towards him.  
"Daddy!" she squealed, running and launching herself at him. "Daddy, you're home for Christmas!" she exclaimed, squeezing him tightly.  
"Yes, I am, pumpkin," he said, smothering her in kisses. "And I'm home for good this time. And I knew just where my girls would be."  
"Yay!" she squealed again, blowing a raspberry kiss on his cheek.  
"And how's my beautiful..." he began before looking at her and seeing the complete look of distress on her face.

Putting Lily down he grabbed Mac and held her close.  
"Mac, what is it?" he asked, cradling her head. All she could do was sob into his chest. "Baby?" he questioned, taking Lily's hand as she tapped his leg.  
"Mommy's been sad all day," she informed him. "She said she was tired but then Uncle Bud and grandma and grandpa came and she was really sad and crying and everything."

Snow started falling and Harm scooped up his daughter, while still holding onto his wife.  
"Where's the car parked, Mac?" he asked, and they walked in the direction she'd indicated. When Lily was secured in the back, happily looking over the book AJ had given her, Harm stood outside the passenger's door with Mac wrapped in his arms.

"You've got to talk to me, honey," he said, caressing her face. "I need to know why you're so upset."  
Taking deep breaths, Mac tried to compose herself, hating that she was a marine – albeit a pregnant and emotional one, but couldn't pull herself together.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, when she failed to speak, she nodded. "Is everything alright with the baby?" he asked and she nodded again. "Bud? My parents?" Mac nodded once more. "Then what's got you so upset?" he asked, desperate for information; he'd never seen her in this state before and it scared him.  
"You," she whispered, still clinging tightly to him.  
"Me?" he echoed. "Why?"  
"Your plane went down ... you were supposed to be on it... you're supposed to be dead..." she said, sobbing.  
"What? What do you mean?" he questioned, raising her face and trying to make sense out of her sob filled words.

Drawing a deep breath, Mac finally got everything under control and related the events of the evening to him.  
"...And all I could think of was the Rabb Legacy," she said, pointing back to The Wall. "I can't lose you, Harm... I can't."  
"You haven't lost me, Mac. I'm right here, baby," he said gently, wiping the snow from her face. "I missed the transport to get that flight, got the next one out. I was never on it."  
"Love you so much, Harm," she said, reaching up and kissing him. "God, I love you."

The reaction of Harm's mother to his arrival home was just as emotional as Mac's, and while Lily didn't understand what all the tears were about, she knew something was amiss.  
"Grandpa," she whispered, climbing into Frank's lap. "Why are mommy and grandma so upset that daddy's home?"  
"They're not upset, pumpkin," he explained. "They're very happy."  
"They don't look happy," she replied, looking to the trio.  
"They are, Lily. They were just a little worried about your daddy, but now he's home safe and sound," Frank said before Lily climbed down and went to her mother.

Tugging on Mac's sleeve, she stretched up to whisper in her ear.  
"Mommy, you should be happy now, Daddy didn't get dead," she informed her and it was enough to start Mac's tears once more.  
"I'm very happy, Lily," Mac said through her tears. "It's the best Christmas present mommy has ever had."  
"I think it's time my girls were in bed," Harm said, picking up his tired daughter. "Otherwise Santa won't come."  
"Okay," Lily said enthusiastically. "Night grandma, night grandpa," she called, holding onto her father's neck. "See you tomorrow."

Helping Mac from the sofa, Harm wrapped an arm around her expanded waist before walking towards Lily's bedroom. When she was tucked in tightly, smothered in kisses and had 'The Night Before Christmas' read, her parents kissed her once more and headed to the door.  
"Mommy," she called out. "I forgot to put out milk and carrots."  
"I'll do it," Mac replied, leaning on the door jamb. "Goodnight, Lily."  
"Night, mommy, night, daddy," she called back.

Having taken two steps from her daughter's room, Mac found herself in Harm's warm embrace once more. Desperately weary, she leant into him, enjoying every aspect of the comfort she found in his arms.  
"I was serious about you going to bed too," he whispered kissing her head. "You are exhausted."  
"I know," she replied. "But I haven't organised anything for your parents – didn't know they were coming ... and I have to do the milk and carrots... and Santa has to visit ... and I have to ..." Her words were lost as Harm's lips claimed hers.  
"Okay, I get it," he said, pulling back. "Mommy has a lot to do tonight. Let me help you though, okay?"

It was just after two when Harm and Mac finally made it to bed, all tasks completed. Both knew, based on last year's events that Lily would be up very early, so sleep was at a premium. Too tired to think of anything but slumber, Mac snuggled close to her husband and draped her arm across his chest.  
"I was so scared I'd lost you," she whispered before kissing his chest.  
"I know," he replied. "But I was never in danger," he said, kissing her head.  
"I didn't know that," she said, her voice hitching.  
"I know," he replied, caressing her head.

Drawing a deep breath, Mac rolled herself onto Harm and wrapped her arms behind his neck. It wasn't a comfortable position, for either of them, but she was desperate to feel as much of him as she could.  
"I'm really here," he reassured her, kissing her ear.  
"I know," she muttered, holding tighter.  
"Love you so much, Mac," he said, kissing her once more.  
"Love you too, baby," she replied, sleepily.

Before long both had drifted off. By the time Lily came bounding in, at five, in the pitch black of a winter's morning, Mac was curled tightly in Harm's arms.  
"Mommy, Daddy!" she squealed, "Santa's been! He's been!" she said, jumping up and down besise their bed.  
"Has he?" Harm said, before yawning.  
"Yes!!! And there's soooo many presents and everything," she enthused, pulling on the blanket.  
"Well, you must have been a very good girl then," Mac said, rolling over to face her daughter.  
"I have been. Can we open them now? Can we? Can we? Please?" she pleaded, climbing onto their bed.

Wanting just a few more precious minutes in bed with his wife and daughter, Harm stretched out his arm.  
"Can you come here for a minute, pumpkin?" he asked and she scampered over her mother's legs and dived into the small space between them.  
"What?" she said excitedly.  
"Daddy loves you very much," he said, before kissing her head.  
"I love daddy too," she replied, a huge smile in place which warmed Harm's heart – she was so much like her old self already.  
"Mommy loves you too," Mac said, kissing her head too.  
"I love you too," Lily replied, snuggling into Mac. "Now, can we open the presents?" she pleaded.

Leaning down, Mac kissed Lily once more before whispering to her.  
"Do you remember we were going to surprise daddy with the news about junior for Christmas?" Mac asked and Lily nodded. "Do you want to do it now?" Lily nodded again.  
"Daddy," she began seriously, sitting up between her parents. "We got some special news about junior," she said, patting Mac's bump.  
"And what was that?" Harm asked, looking between the two of them.  
"I'm going to have a sister," she said, smiling widely.  
"A sister! Wow! Just what you wanted," he said, grinning. "A baby girl is wonderful." He reached in and kissed Lily and Mac.  
"And I'm going to have a brother," she added, while he was still kissing Mac.  
"What?" he choked. "You're going to have a brother and a sister?" he asked in disbelief.  
"Yep, there's a girl baby and a boy baby in there." She patted the bump once more. "And I saw them on the ultra thingy and they were this big..." she said using her hands to indicate their small size.  
"Twins," Mac said, proudly, gazing at her husband. "You did good."  
"Twins," Harm echoed, still coming to terms with the news.  
"Yes, two twins," Lily repeated, bouncing once more. "Now, can we open presents, pleeease?" she begged with the impatience of every child on Christmas morn.  
"Okay, okay," Mac conceded, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

At that Lily fled from the room, and raced all the way to the living room.  
"Don't touch anything til we get there," Harm called after her, stopping by the bedroom door to embrace his wife.  
"Do you know how much I love you, Mac?" Harm asked, focusing on his wife.  
"Yeah, I do," she replied, rubbing her stomach. "I've got the proof right here – and in there," she added, nodding towards their daughter.

Framing her face with his hands, Harm leant down and kissed her tenderly, deepening the kiss as desire overwhelmed them both.  
"Tsk, tsk," Frank said coming from the guest room. "On Christmas morning, no less," he added with a laugh. "Perhaps I'll go keep the child company while you two _catch up_.."

Harm sprung back, something innately familiar about being caught making out with a girl by his step father.  
"Ah, no, that's okay," Harm replied, his cheeks flushed.  
"How about we take Lily with us to my sister's this evening?" he suggested. "We'll be gone overnight, it will give you about 36 hours."  
"36 hours, hey?" Mac said with a grin. "I think we'll take you up on that offer, Frank."

As Frank headed off to the living room, Mac pulled Harm back to her. "Now, where were we?" she cooed, her lips brushing over his.  
"I think we were somewhere here," he whispered, his hand slipping under her top, relishing in the soft touch of her skin.  
"Merry Christmas to you, too!" Trish said, with a laugh as she passed by them in the hallway.  
"Oh, mom, hi," Harm said, pulling back. "Merry Christmas."  
"Don't let me stop you," she added laughing, as she headed out to her husband and granddaughter.

Mac slumped into Harm laughing. "Let's say we put this on hold til a more 'convenient' time."  
"Like tonight?" Harm said, kissing her head.  
"Oh, I think more like the minute they're out the door," Mac said with a sexy wink.

And that night, and for the next 36 hours, it was just Harm and Mac and every Christmas wish coming true.

**Note:Thank you for the much increased number of reviews for this story. It does seem there is ongoing support here and so I'll continue to post. I see this whole process as a mutual thing - I write and you review. I know I don't accept anonymous reviews and that's due to previous bad experiences, so I really do appreciate those who take the time to log in and respond. **


	5. Chapter 5

Just a heads up:

I will be posting a sequel to this story. It's called Change and will be appearing very soon (as in tomorrow), so look out for it.

**Happy New Year**


End file.
